Beautiful Tragedy
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: Third installment of The Promise series. Do Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit their love? Or are they destined to be only friends?


This is the third installment of The Promise trilogy. Once again, it's In This Moment. LOOK THEM UP. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beautiful Tragedy. They belong respectively to Rumiko Takahashi and In This Moment.

* * *

Kagome had just finished cooking for her friends and was currently cleaning up the camp site. She watched as Shippo and Inuyasha bickered about who got the last of the ramen (Kagome hated when she ran out of the cups and was left making a few packs of ramen instead).

Sango was busy trying to thwart the monk's advances and eat at the same time. It looked like she wasn't having the best of luck tonight. Every time she would scoot away, Miroku would calmly follow. Anytime she would slap at his wandering hands, he would catch hers and place gentle kisses on her knuckles. Finally after about ten minutes of futile escape, Sango decided to knock the monk flat on his ass.

Kagome giggled at the sight of Miroku on his back covered in lumps and bruises, Sango sitting a few paces away and eating her noodles like nothing had just happened. Inuyasha looked up at the sound of Kagome's giggle, causing him to loose the ramen war with Shippo.

"When will Miroku ever learn?" Kagome muttered to herself. Sango scoffed and shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha snorted and turned angry eyes to an unsuspecting kitsune.

Before an all out brawl could come into play, Kagome cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention (minus Miroku, of course). "I'm going for a quick walk. I'll be right back." Kagome rummaged through her bag and grabbed her iPod. As she was about to leave, Miroku began twitching and muttering incomprehensible words. Shippo began poking him with a stick. Kagome sighed, and walked off towards the forest.

When she was out of sight, Miroku's muttering became clearer. "Oh, dear Sango. Your buns are so luscious…" he trailed off. Shippo and Inuyasha stifled their laughter and Sango mercilessly beat Miroku with her Hirakotsu.

After Miroku was once again out cold, Inuyasha leapt up and followed Kagome's scent into the trees. "Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Sango asked no one in particular. Shippo stood and disposed of his dinner as he replied, "He's off to make sure Kagome is safe. Don't worry, Sango. I'll explain all of this to you when you're older." Sango blinked in confusion.

o0o

Inuyasha followed the scent of jasmine and lavender through the forest. When he found Kagome, she was sitting on a large boulder by the river, her bare feet dangling in the clear water. Her hair was drifting around her in the wind. Inuyasha settled himself on a branch of a nearby tree, waiting for her to sing. He knew whenever she grabbed her _I-pod-music-thing_, she would be singing.

Sure enough, Kagome found the song she wanted to listen to and pressed play. Soft music entered Inuyasha's ears. Slowly, it became louder until BAM. It was heavy.

_Silent night, let me sleep away these memories within  
sacrifices of purities are turning into sins  
And this judgment day is growing near  
And this confession is killing me again_

Her voice was fantastic! Inuyasha could never get enough of it. Kagome could sing to almost any song and match the voice almost perfectly. He continued to listen.

_This beautiful tragedy is crashing into me_

_This dying destiny_

_So now you lay yourself down in this grave with shattered eyes  
Beautiful melodies to try and wash away the lies  
And this judgment day is growing near  
And this confession is killing me again_

Inuyasha knew that Kagome always chose a song based on how she felt at that moment. So what the hell was she trying to tell him this time? What confession was killing her? Wait. _"She loves that stinkin' wolf? That has to be the confession! Why I oughta…" _Before he could finish that thought, Kagome's voice flitted to his silver doggie ears once again.

_This beautiful tragedy, is crashing into me  
This dying destiny, take me away  
This beautiful tragedy, come crashing into me  
This dying destiny_

Will you be there

And who was this _"beautiful tragedy"_ anyways? The wolf wasn't beautiful, but he sure was a tragedy. I mean, it was tragic his parents gave birth to him! Inuyasha snickered at his train of thought.

_Will you be there by my grave  
Or will you be the death of me  
And my, my beautiful tragedy_

Her grave? _"Kagome is…dying? WHAT?" _Inuyasha's ears drooped and he whimpered at the thought. This song was just too damn confusing for his poor little brain to comprehend.

_This beautiful tragedy, is crashing into me  
This dying destiny, take me away  
This beautiful tragedy, come crashing into me  
This dying destiny_

Kagome finished singing and the music slowly came to an end. Inuyasha sat in the tree as he continued his thinking. _"Koga can't be this _beautiful tragedy_ that Kagome's singing about. Though his birth was tragic…WAIT. Kagome has said that my hair is beautiful. And I'm a hanyou so my birth is tragic…was she singing about me?" _

Looks like something finally clicked in that dense head of his, but not in the right way. Inuyasha leaped off the branch and landed a few feet behind Kagome. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Kagome was about to scream out of fear until she saw who it was. "Oh," she said as she placed a hand over her heart. "It's only you, Inuyasha. Don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha merely shrugged.

"Can we talk?" he asked. When Kagome nodded, he sat down beside her Indian style. The two sat there in silence for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was the rushing water and the singing of crickets. Kagome sighed in content. Just then, Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Kagome, I heard your song," he started off slowly, expecting a reprimand in the form of _sit_ to come gushing out of the miko's mouth. When she said nothing, he continued. "And, I umm, was wondering…who were you…singing about?"

Kagome watched her feet as she swirled them in the cool water. She gave no sign of hearing anything Inuyasha just said, but she heard every word. She was trying to think of a way to tell him that she was singing about him.

Inuyasha went to touch her shoulder when Kagome finally spoke. "I'm singing about the guy I fell in love with." Inuyasha's ears fell slightly at this. She continued, "He means everything to me and I have no idea how to tell him. This guy is just so…perfect. He doesn't see how amazing he is and it's so tragic to listen to him talk down on himself and say he's a monster." Kagome thought for sure Inuyasha would know she was talking about him. And, of course, he had no clue.

"Who is he?" Kagome noted how sad Inuyasha sounded. This gave her hope as she pressed on. "He's my best friend." Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eye and slowly connected the dots. Kagome had called him her best friend not too long ago. _"Could she mean me?" _Inuyasha wondered silently.

As if she read his thoughts, Kagome said, "I mean you, Inuyasha." His ears perked and his eyes widen at her confession. He sat there, silent and rigid. Kagome took this the wrong way. "I know you don't feel the same way. I mean, you don't need to say anything. I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. I'm so…" Before she could finish her rambling, Inuyasha lightly grabbed her chin and brought her face up. What she saw within his beautiful golden depths shocked her into silence.

"Kagome," he whispered huskily. "You need to learn to shut up." Kagome's eyes narrowed at this and Inuyasha only chuckled. "Before you go into your crazy rants, you need to listen to what I have to say." He gave Kagome a look, and she nodded for him to continue. "Kagome, you're my best friend, too. You should that by now. Kikyo and I were never as close as we are." Kagome held her breath in anticipation. "She's my past and you're my future. Kagome, I-I l-love you." Inuyasha stuttered.

He closed his eyes and waited for her rejection. Why, he did not know, considering she already confessed her love for him. Inuyasha thought that once she heard him say "I love you" that she would realize just how dumb it was of her to fall in love with a hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. When he didn't turn to look at her, Kagome grasped his chin and brought his eyes to hers. "You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Inuyasha's face broke into a smile. He grabbed Kagome's face between his hands gently and tilted her head up. He brought his down and slowly their lips touched for the first time.

The sensation was amazing. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet full of love and want. Kagome sighed into the kiss. They broke away hesitantly, and Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Kagome. You're my world."

_"And now you know how much you mean to me, Kagome."_

* * *

Tada! And the trilogy is over. :) So, how is it? Eh? EH? Good, bad, FANTASTIC, HORRIBLE. Leave a review. And I am OUT.

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


End file.
